


5 Sätze Ficathon

by Klara_Blum



Category: Inspector Morse (TV), Tatort, The Persuaders
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klara_Blum/pseuds/Klara_Blum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Den gibts auch noch</p><p>1. Morse, Kindheitserinnerungen<br/>2. Die Zwei, Wilde/Sinclair, Ski fahren<br/>3. Tatort Münster, Boerne/Thiel, Leonard Nimoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morse, Kindheitserinnerungen

**Author's Note:**

> In der Folge 'Absolute Conviction' (Staffel 6) trifft Morse einen Gefängnisinsassen der behauptet Gott gefunden zu haben und ein besserer Mensch geworden zu sein. Nachdem sich Morse eine halbe Folge lang sein Geschwafel angehört hat hält er es nicht mehr aus und schreit ihn an 'Your faith is from a book of quotations. It's nothing more than a charade'

"Ihr Glaube ist aus einem Buch voller Zitate! Nichts weiter als eine Charade!"

Er schleuderte Thornton das geradezu entgegen obwohl er wusste, dass ihn das nicht aufregen sollte. Heuchler waren sie allesamt und es sollte keinen Unterschied machen ob jemand religiöse Hingabe heuchelte oder irgendetwas anderes. Aber es war eben doch ein Unterschied, denn auch wenn Morse seinen Glauben schon vor langer Zeit verloren hatte, verband er mit ihm immer noch die wenigen, relativ unbeschwerten Jahre seiner Kindheit. Es erinnerte ihn an seine Mutter, deren Auslegung der Religion zwar streng war, der es aber nie an Wärme gemangelt hatte. Sie hatte vielleicht nicht so viele Zitate gekannt wie Thornton aber wenn sie von Religion sprach, dann aus echter Überzeugung. Und deswegen machte ihn dieser Mann wütender als all die anderen.


	2. Die Zwei, Wilde/Sinclair, Ski fahren

"Dieser verdammte Sport ist wahrscheinlich von einem von deinen Leuten erfunden worden und deswegen kann man den nur wenn man mit einem goldenen Löffel im Mund geboren worden ist." 

"Ich persönlich steuere ja mit meinen Skistöcken und nicht mit ererbten Edelmetallen welcher Art auch immer...du hingegen scheinst das mit dem Steuern noch so gar nicht begriffen zu haben...könnte es sein, dass deine Abneigung gegen das Skifahren vielleicht damit zu tun hat?"

"Mir tut alles verdammt weh."

"Du Ärmster. Wenn dem so ist muss ich mich wohl heute intensiv um dich kümmern. Der Urlaub war schließlich meine Idee."

"Das musst du. Und ich hätte auch schon ein paar Ideen wie."


	3. Tatort Münster, Boerne/Thiel, Leonard Nimoy

Thiel musste wohl seinem Sohn dafür danken, dass er wusste was los war. Als er ein Kind war hatte er mehr Zeit auf dem Bolzplatz als vor dem Fernseher verbracht und wenig für die übrig gehabt bei denen das andersherum war. Sein Sohn war da ganz anders, der liebte Science Fiction und ganz besonders Star Trek. So manchen Vater-Sohn Abend hatten sie gemeinsam im Weltall verbracht und Thiel stellte fest, dass es ihm wirklich gefiel, auch wenn er nie die obsessive Hingabe seines Sohnes erreichen würde. Deswegen, und weil er einmal einen Blick auf Boernes DVD-Sammlung hatte erhaschen können wusste er warum der Professor plötzlich so gar nicht zu seinen üblichen überheblichen Kommentaren aufgelegt war. 

Der Staatsanwältin war das auch aufgefallen. "Ist sein Großvater gestorben oder warum ist der heute so drauf?", fragte sie als sie die Pathologie verlassen hatten.

"Sowas ähnliches."


End file.
